Recently, mobile electronic devices such as smartphones and tablet personal computers (PCs) provide high-quality graphic functions or high-specification image processing functions. Accordingly, mobile electronic devices may support increased data calculation amounts by using parallelization available multi core Central Processing Units (CPUs).
An electronic device may process increased data calculation amounts as the calculation processing speed of a CPU is increased by increasing its clock frequency. However, due to heat issues and limited amounts of power in a mobile electronic device, there may be limitations to increasing the CPU clock frequency. Accordingly, minimizing the amount of heat and power consumption while supporting high performance and fast speed in an electronic device can be beneficial.